


Winter's Small Person

by pavs1415



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier feels, protective winter soldier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: El Soldado del Invierno no es solo una programación sino una personalidad que vive en Bucky. Cuando Steve logra arrastrar a su mejor amigo a la torre, Winter decide que quiere lo que Bucky tenía. Un pequeño amigo que algún día haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerlo. Tony Stark es una persona pequeña así que Winter pone su reclamo en él.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Winter's Small Person

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter's Small Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867470) by [MysticMedusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa). 



Cuando Steve encontró a su viejo amigo, cuando lo trajo a casa, esperaba que Bucky se recuperara y fuera como en los viejos tiempos. No tuvo en cuenta que el Soldado del Invierno no era solo una programación. Él era una personalidad completa viviendo dentro de su amigo.

Winter estaba disgustado al descubrir que su otra mitad había dejado que su objetivo lo arrastrara a un lugar que no conocía. Reconoció a la Viuda Negra y al hombre alado que había escuchado se llamaba Sam. No le gustaban estas personas y no quería estar cerca de ellas. Le dijeron que normalmente había otros en la torre. Bruce Banner no estaba presente y Hawkeye estaba en una misión. Steve habló sobre Tony Stark sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con Winter quien estaba considerando apuñalarlo y marcharse.

Estos pensamientos terminaron cuando vio a un hombre más bajo con una barba de chivo entrar a la habitación. Winter sabía que su otra mitad era amigo del idiota rubio que estaba junto a él y que el hombre había sido una vez mucho más bajo. Ahora era más grande y haría cualquier cosa, incluso morir por el hombre que compartía un cuerpo con Winter. Miró al hombre más bajo y pensó que tal vez esta podría ser su _pequeña persona._ Luego, cuando creciera, haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a Winter. Quería eso porque no le gustaba la antigua persona pequeña de Bucky.

"Hola Tony, este es Bucky".

Tony levantó la vista de su tableta para mirar a Winter.

"¿Estás seguro? Él tiene una especie de mirada asesina y estoy bastante seguro de que este es el soldado. Lo que sea, encantado de conocerte".

Winter se sintió feliz al saber que su pequeña persona podía notar la diferencia entre él y Bucky. Steve había sido señalado de que él no era Bucky y lo miró con preocupación. Winter lo ignoró y se acercó a Tony. El genio lo miró justo cuando Winter lo acariciaba con su mano de metal.

"Umm... Hola. ¿Hay una razón por la que me estás acariciando? ¿Es este un extraño saludo asesino? Claramente he estado saludando a Natasha mal, no me extraña que ella parezca lista para matarme todo el tiempo".

Tony extendió la mano y acarició a Winter, lo que lo hizo feliz. Pensó en lo de Bucky y Steve _hasta el final de la línea_. A Winter no le gustaba hablar mucho por lo que él y su pequeña persona tendrían esta _cosa_ silenciosa entre ellos. Cuando su pequeña persona se giró de nuevo, Winter lo dejó ir. Protegería a su pequeña persona como Bucky había protegido a su pequeña persona y cuando su pequeña persona se hiciera grande lo protegería y lucharía junto a él.

Winter lo tenía todo planeado. Simplemente no contaba con cuántas veces su pequeña persona casi se volaría o qué pobre cuidado tomaba de sí mismo. Steve no se daba cuenta de que Winter estaba en control la mayoría de las veces, pero Natasha parecía hacerlo. El iría al taller con su pequeña persona y solo lo cuidaría. Cada vez lo saludaría en silencio y recibiría la misma caricia en la cabeza que le daba a su pequeña persona.

Cuando se hizo evidente cuánto tiempo pasaba su pequeña persona en el taller, se dedicó a llevarle comida y bebidas para mantenerlo sano. Tony lo miraba confundido antes de sonreír y acariciarlo. A Winter le gustaba su pequeña persona.

Cuando Steve trataba de arrastrarlos para unirse al equipo a ver películas o cenar, Winter miraba a su pequeña persona y le pedía silenciosamente mientras tiraba de la manga del inventor. Tony a veces cumplía, pero otras veces se negaba y Winter dejaba que Bucky fuera con su amigo. Bucky parecía entender que Winter había reclamado a Tony como su pequeña persona, pero si alguien le preguntaba no decía nada al respecto. Winter sabía que a Bucky no le gustaba, pero al ver que se había encariñado con Tony, Bucky permitía el control a Winter sin mucha lucha. A cambio, Winter cedía el control si la antigua persona pequeña de Bucky estaba presionando para que pasaran tiempo juntos.

Coexistieron lo suficiente y Tony pareció aceptar el reclamo de Winter sobre él. Eso fue hasta que Clint hizo un comentario sobre Winter reclamando una persona pequeña para él. Winter había reclamado a Tony, pero vio cómo su pequeña persona se tensó y se alejó sin decir una palabra.

Trató de perseguir a su pequeña persona, pero Tony había bloqueado el taller y se negó a dejarlo entrar. Tony nunca le había negado el acceso antes. Se sentó allí esperando durante horas, pero Tony no lo dejó entrar. Trató de llevar comida y café, pero las puertas no se abrieron. Steve trató de alejarlo, pero se negó a moverse o darle el control a Bucky. Cuatro días después Winter decidió que esto era culpa de Clint.

Finalmente se movió de la entrada del taller y fue tras el arquero. Steve estaba con él en el momento en que aterrizó sobre el arquero con un cuchillo desenvainado.

"¡Bucky detente!"

Winter no era Bucky, pero Steve no veía eso. Él solo pensaba que Winter era un estado programado. Le molestaba que Steve ignorara que era una persona, pero ahora estaba más enojado con el arquero. No iba a matarlo, solo se aseguraría de que no molestará a su pequeña persona de nuevo.

"Winter detente". Tony dijo sonando exhausto.

Winter lo miró esperanzado, pero cuando trató de acercarse a su pequeña persona, Tony levantó la mano para detenerlo.

"No sé si tú y Bucky hablan o lo que sea, pero no seré tu Steve. No necesito ser la decepción de otra persona reemplazando a el capitán. Déjame en paz".

Winter sintió que su corazón se rompía. Él no entendió. Winter no entendía la mayoría de las cosas. Conocía el dolor y la obediencia de Hydra y conocía el dolor y la desconfianza de otras personas. Tony era diferente. Tony fue amable con él y no pisó cáscaras de huevo a su alrededor. No lo atacó cuando llegó o intentó usarlo para atacar a otros. Tony era pequeño, cálido y amable. ¿Por qué su pequeña persona decía que estaba siendo usado como un reemplazo?

"<No entiendo>" Winter habló por primera vez frente al grupo usando ruso ya que era el primer idioma que le habían enseñado.

Tony lo miró y pareció entender el dolor y la confusión de Winter.

"No seré un reemplazo. Quieres un mejor amigo como Steve; no seré su reemplazo para ti".

Winter estaba demasiado confundido y quería golpear algo y enroscarse en sí mismo, todo al mismo tiempo. Miró a su pequeña persona sintiéndose perdido. Le dio el control a Bucky incapaz de lidiar con el extraño dolor que lo llenaba.

Bucky sintió las emociones de Winter mientras se acercaba a Tony y agarraba su camisa.

"No sé cuál es tu problema con el _punk_ , pero Winter no te está utilizando como reemplazo. Él no entiende una mierda y sí, su primera comparación fue con Stevie, pero tú no eres su Stevie. Sabía que yo tenía un pequeño mejor amigo que de repente se hizo grande y estaba dispuesto a morir por mí y quería eso para sí mismo, pero tú no eres su Stevie. Los sentimientos que tiene por ti no son lo que siento por mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Él te ama gilipollas y estás rompiendo su corazón. Culpó a Clint porque lo rechazaste y estaba dispuesto a asustarlo para que nunca más te lastimara. Entonces, cualquiera que sean las ideas que tengas en tu cabeza, olvídalas. Hydra le enseñó el dolor y los vengadores le enseñaron desconfianza. ¿Sabes qué palabras usa para ti? Cálido, seguro, confiable, leal. Tu eres todo lo bueno en su vida, así que sácate la cabeza del culo y date cuenta de que a él le importas".

Bucky retrocedió y obligó a Winter a volver. Winter se movió incómodo y supo que los otros en la habitación estaban mirando. Él podría correr y nadie lo atraparía.

"Winter... ¿es verdad lo que dice Bucky?".

Winter parecía inquieto mientras se movía nerviosamente.

"<Tony es mi pequeña persona... pero no porque sea como mi _objetivo_. Él es amable y cálido, y no trata al Activo como un arma. Tony es amable y trata al Activo como una persona>"

Tony se levantó y vaciló antes de acercarse a Winter.

"¿Lo siento ok? Mira... Howard jodió mi cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo problemas, mis problemas tienen problemas y esos problemas tuvieron sus propios problemas bebé. Entonces solo... ¿dame tiempo para compensarte? No puedo prometer que no volveré a lastimarte, pero estoy bien siendo tu pequeña persona si eres mi persona gigante".

Winter sonrió mientras acercaba a Tony.

"¿De verdad ibas a asustar a Clint porque no te dejaba entrar al taller?"

"<El arquero no habría sido dañado permanentemente, pero podría haber estado planeando grabar una advertencia en su brazo>"

"Bueno, tanto como aprecio que seas protector no lastimes a nadie más ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, haz lo que quieras con los chicos malos, pero no a Clint, él es mi amigo o algo así".

Winter lo apretó más contra sí.

"<Ok, lo dejaré en paz. ¿Puedo pasar tiempo con mi pequeña persona en el taller ahora? Te echo de menos>"

"Por supuesto Winter".

Ninguno de los otros discutió que se fueran porque honestamente no querían correr el riesgo de que Winter fuera tras uno de ellos otra vez. Cuando Bucky volvió a salir, Steve le preguntó a su mejor amigo si estaba bien con Winter y Tony juntos. Bucky le dijo que no se preocupara porque no era de su incumbencia. Ninguno de ellos necesitaba saber que tanto le gustaba el genio o que estaba realmente feliz de que su álter ego mortal se convirtiera en un tierno gatito cada vez que estaba con _él_.


End file.
